cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Temari
Temari Nara (奈良テマリ, Nara Temari) is a former kunoichi of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan. After marrying Shikamaru Nara, she becomes a member of the Nara clan and emigrates to Konohagakure, where she works as a kunoichi for the village. Background Temari was born the eldest child of Karura and the Fourth Kazekage: Rasa. While it was customary for close relations to a Kage to be a jinchūriki, neither she nor her younger brother Kankurō were compatible with the One-Tail, so Gaara was chosen.7 In the anime, growing up as a relative to the Fourth Kazekage and Gaara, Temari had a hard time making friends as everyone was always intimidated by her lineage. One boy, however, Daimaru, would spend much time around her, albeit always to play pranks on her.8 She also used to play with Sen and Yome when they were little girls.9 Personality Temari is a prudent, stoic and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind, a trait she would later pass on to her son. In Part I, similar to her siblings, she was rather dismissive with a cruel streak which was demonstrated when Gaara killed Team Shigure; she simply smiled and waved goodbye to them before they were crushed.10 However, Temari seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with Konoha in Part I. In Part II, her value for peace increased, which as she acts as a diplomatic liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure to prepare for the next Chūnin Exams, as well as by risking her life several times during the Kage Summit and the Fourth Shinobi World War to save her comrades, don't matter if they are from her village or not as initially did other shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, it is revealed that the one person she is afraid of is Gaara. When Gaara and Kankurō were fighting, she showed a light, happy, mood to make sure Gaara didn't harm her or Kankurō. Despite this, during the short time between then and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, she no longer expressed fear around him, having been one of the first to accept the new Gaara. Like Kankurō, her relationship with Gaara has greatly improved after he sought redemption after being reformed by Naruto. Temari is shown to be a loving sister who deeply cares for her siblings: when Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki, she hurried back to the village to save him; and when Kankurō was poisoned, she watched over him until he had recovered. In the anime, as revealed from her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Temari cares greatly for her siblings and her greatest desire is for them to trust and rely on her.11 Temari frequently appears alongside Shikamaru Nara. Though they were opponents during the Chūnin Exams, they came to each others' aid at different points in Part I. Despite her usual tough demeanour, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru, such as showing sympathy for him after his father scolded him for questioning if he should be a ninja after the Sasuke Uchiha rescue mission failed.12 When Naruto returned to Konoha at the start of Part II and saw the two of them walking together, he asked them if they were on a date, which both of them denied.13 Later, after Shikamaru had escorted her to the village gates near the beginning of Part II, she told him that he should take his duties more seriously, and to quickly become a jōnin like herself.14 This topic was continued when she was assigned to the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces with Shikamaru. She tells him to "look alive" and act more like a leader now that he was essentially the division's acting general in Gaara's place.15 In the anime, it is implied that Temari has feelings on Shikamaru, as she became very flustered when Yukata and Matsuri made note of it.8 This would turn out to be true, as after the war, she was clearly angered by how Shikamaru would not tell her the secret mission he was about to do, apparently having considered them to be able to confide in each other anything, to the point of slapping him and crying. She eventually started a relationship with Shikamaru and eventually even married him and give birth to their son Shikadai. Temari is shown to be quite strict as a mother, as she was very upset to hear him get involved in any trouble at school and sharply tells him to give his uncle, Gaara, a proper greeting. She is not above physically disciplining her son.16 She is also shown to have just the same relationship with her husband as Shikaku and Yoshino Nara, her parents-in-law, had, with Shikamaru becoming "whipped" by Temari just like Shikaku was by Yoshino. She is annoyed by Shikamaru's lack of discipline towards their son and finds it unacceptable. She is also just as annoyed whenever he focuses too much on teaching their son shōgi to the point of resorting to violence, as shown when she blasted both him and Shikadai out of the house after they repeatedly ignored her due to being so focused in playing shōgi. Overall, she is shown to be the matriarch of her family, as both men greatly fear her wrath and she is easily able to guess what they are thinking. She also became very loyal to the Nara clan.17 At same time, she is not without having a carefree side, smiling at watching her son compete in the Chūnin Exams. While strict and fully willing to admonish her son in the public, as she did when Shikadai showed hesitance to engage the Byakuya Gang as her backup, she does have limits to what she is willing to push her son into, as she disapproved of Shikamaru sending Shikadai to capture Boruto and Sarada thinking it would be too much for him to fight his friends. She also blushed when Shikamaru stated at times he wanted to eat with his family. Appearance Temari bears a great resemblance to her mother; she has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. In Part I, Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. During the Sasuke Recovery Mission and for the remainder of Part I, Temari wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. In Part II, Temari's attire is completely different, exchanging her previous purple-coloured kimono for a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sports fingerless black gloves and wears her forehead protector on her forehead. When escorting Gaara to the Summit of the Five Kage, she wears mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. She also carried a scroll in which she sealed her fan and instead opted to carry a smaller fan around with her. She is also seen in her previous outfit after the summit. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari, like all the other shinobi, don the standard attire of her village inclusive of a flak jacket. Two years after the war, she is seen having bangs that fall to the right side of her face along with her hair, which is a bit longer, up in two pigtails. Her attire resembles the one she wore during the Sasuke Recovery Mission. Her clothing consists of a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She wears fingerless gloves and her sandals are slightly different. Noticeably, she isn't wearing her forehead protector. She also started wearing lipstick. After she settled down in Konohagakure and became a mother, and when off-duty, she would wear a simple dark purple kimono robe. She styles her hair back into four pigtails and would also begin to part her hair to the right. In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Temari's hair has changed again; now it has only two ponytails at the bottom of the back of her head. She wears a pair of simple white earrings, a light pink lipstick, and also a shuriken holster on her right thigh. Temari's outfit consists of a dark blue short sleeved dress that reached her above her knees, a beige belt with white polka dots around her belly (which also serves to carry her fan), fingerless black gloves, and high-heeled sandals with wooden soles. Abilities Being one of the Fourth Kazekage's children who underwent the gruelling training of Sunagakure, Temari is a highly talented4 and skilled kunoichi who specialises in long-range combat. Even as a genin, Temari easily managed to kill Tayuya, the second strongest member of the Sound Four, without a single scratch.18 She rises to the rank of jōnin by Part II, and her skills allowed her to be chosen to guard the Fifth Kazekage during the Five Kage Summit. As an adult, despite having spent years as a house-wife, Temari still displayed great prowess, able to single-handedly handle the Byakuya Gang, forcing them to retreat,19 and easily outclass Team 10.20 Ninjutsu Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation Temari wields a giant iron fan (鉄扇, tessen) in battle, which she uses in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to create severe torrents winds. In addition to being used as a makeshift club or to block attacks, the fan can be used to glide upon for transportation or intimidation,21 and it seems to be made of some sort of steel, since it is able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened. Inscribed on her fan are three purple circles spaced equally across its length, which she calls "stars" (星, hoshi, English TV: moons). As she opens the fan to reveal each star in sequence, the fan's power increases greatly. Once all three moons are revealed, Temari can create slicing whirlwinds that she can guide with her chakra. Her winds allow her to attack from afar and alter the battlefield to her liking, as well as deflect or divert most ranged attacks. A stronger variant of her whirlwinds can be used as a counter against sound wave attacks that can cause genjutsu, making it both a defence and an attack at the same time.22 In the anime, Temari showed the ability to mix sand into her attacks to catch the enemy off-guard.23 She could also create a deadly tornado.24 In Part II, Temari is shown to have far greater control of the winds she creates with her fan. She demonstrates the ability to slice through multiple points on a Samurai's armour without injuring the man inside.25 She also developed a stronger variant of the Sickle Weasel Technique.26 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari was claimed to be the best Wind Release user in the Fourth Division,27 which was shown when she could injure the Third Raikage, whose body is known to be extremely durable,28 and counter the resulting wind force caused by a swipe of one of the Ten-Tails' tail by using the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique alongside the other tessenjutsu users.29 Likewise, she could counter the Ten-Tails' arms alongside the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces.30 In the anime, she has used Wind Release even without her fan, being able to create a swirl of air using her palm.31 Two years after the war, she was recognised as the best Wind Release user in Suna, and possibly the world.32 Intelligence Temari is a keen analyst, able to easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. During her Chūnin Exams finals fight, she easily calculated the distance it would take for Shikamaru to reach her with the Shadow Imitation Technique, and was able to consistently keep out of its grasp.33 Despite ultimately being out-witted in her fight against Shikamaru, she was praised by the jōnin Asuma Sarutobi who called her "an excellent strategist".34 She has also shown to have keen senses, able to tell when a Wind Release technique is being used,35 as well as when Naruto was attempting to use the Tailed Beast Ball.36 She is also apparently very studious as since marrying into the Nara clan, she has become well-versed in its techniques (or least the knowledge of them) and helped develop a new technique. Other Skills Temari can summon Kamatari, a one-eyed weasel, able to aid her in battle by creating strong gusts of wind in unison with her own.37 Temari is also a capable short-range combatant, able to easily block Rock Lee's Leaf Whirlwind with her fan, much to the latter's surprise,38 and in the anime, use her fan in tandem with taijutsu to defeat several of Konohamaru Sarutobi's shadow clones.39 Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Temari is first introduced with her brothers Kankurō and Gaara. At first, she is shown to have an infatuation for Sasuke Uchiha by blushing and becoming mildly excited when she thought he had asked who she was. When questioned by Sakura Haruno why they were in their village, Temari chastised her, calling her ignorant. During the preliminary matches of the Chūnin Exams, Temari was pitted against Tenten. Since the bulk of their fight went unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explained the circumstances.40 Tenten began the match by throwing wave after wave of weapons at Temari, although Temari easily blew them away with her fan. After Tenten ran out of weapons, Temari used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. She finished off the match quickly, as the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground. Temari made it a point to have Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking Tenten unconscious. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in an attempt to have her land on many weapons on the ground. However, Rock Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground.41 Lee attempted to attack Temari, although she easily stopped him with her fan. During the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams, Temari faced Shikamaru Nara.42 Knowing Shikamaru used shadows to trap his opponents, Temari made sure to stay out of his shadow's range.43 Despite this precaution on Temari's part, Shikamaru used various tactics to increase the distance his shadow could reach, all the while buying time for the sun to set and give him more shadows to work with.44 As Temari evaded his attacks and prepared to finish the match, she was caught by his shadow, Shikamaru, having navigated her to a position where he could easily trap her without her notice.45 Although Shikamaru appeared to be in a position where he could win the match, he tactically forfeited, saying he had used too much chakra and could no longer use his technique.46 Konoha Crush When the Konoha Crush began, Temari was forced to help Gaara flee the village.47 In the anime, when Sasuke Uchiha began to pursue them, Temari stayed behind in an effort to slow Sasuke down, but Kankurō seemed to despise the idea. She then reminded him about their mission to make sure that Gaara is safe due to the fact that he is their first and only priority. As Kankurō escaped with Gaara, Temari attempts to fight Sasuke, although he defeated her with a little effort as he was saving his energy for Gaara. After a long range of battle, Gaara was finally defeated by Naruto. Gaara apologised to both Temari and Kankurō, who were shocked, wondering what Naruto had done to him, while they carried him back to Suna.48 Sasuke Recovery Mission At the request of the Fifth Hokage, Temari and her brothers came to the aid of those sent out to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Temari arrived in time to help Shikamaru in his fight against Tayuya.49 She asked Shikamaru for information on Tayuya, although, after explaining Tayuya's abilities, Shikamaru suggested that they should retreat.50 Uninterested in Shikamaru's opinion, Temari used Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance to level the surrounding forest, resulting in a large tree to fall on Tayuya, killing her.51 She later accompanied Shikamaru back to Konoha. While waiting in Konoha's hospital, she criticised Shikamaru for his lack of emotional control, but showed compassion when his father scolded him, and later relief for his sake when he learned his companions would survive.52 Shikamaru then sees Temari and her brothers off. Before leaving, she tells him she will help him again if anything happens and then teases him about crying in front of her in the hospital.53 In the anime, she makes a quick appearance waiting in line for diet ramen at Ramen Ichiraku, being the only non Konohagakure villager there. Sunagakure Support Mission In the anime, when one of Gaara's student, Matsuri, was kidnapped by the Four Celestial Symbols Men, Temari and Kankurō joined him in rescuing her. In doing so, Temari was forced to fight Kujaku, who had abilities similar to her own. Although she was able to hold her own for a while, her opponent's abilities gradually began to overwhelm her. Just as Temari was about to be killed, Shikamaru and Ino arrived in time to save her. Shikamaru and Temari quickly began bickering, but ultimately devised a strategy to defeat Kujaku. Temari used her fan to change the direction of a nearby waterfall, allowing Shikamaru to increase the reach of his shadow by using the waterfall's shadow. After Shikamaru trapped Kujaku, Temari finished her off by summoning Kamatari. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, about two years later, Temari joined Gaara to Konoha to discuss a proposal with Tsunade. They were greated upon arrival by Shikamaru, to which Temari had her usual banter with. Once meeting with Tsunade and the Konoha Council, Tsunade explained her idea of hosting a early Chūnin Exam. Ultimately, it was agreed to host the first exam in Konoha and the second exam in Suna. Later, Shikamaru saw the Sand siblings off, to which Temari teased Shikamaru again to call if he needs help. Later during the first exam, Temari oversaw the written test with Shikamaru.54 After everyone who passed the initial part of the first exam met outside the building, Temari, as proctor for the second round, explained to everyone that, because there were too many who passed, a preliminary round would be added, forcing the genin to race to Sunagakure and allowing only the first 30 teams to arrive to qualify for the second exam.55 Upon her return to the sand village, she saved Kankurō from a masked rebel who tried to commit a suicidal attack on him by blowing the assassin away far enough to leave her and her brother unharmed by the explosion. The very night after the first 30 teams arrived, she was informed that a group of genin were being attacked by a giant scorpion outside. She, Gaara and Guy went to solve the problem, but when they arrived, the beast was defeated already by Fū. The following day, she announced the start of the second part of the Chūnin Exams being held within Demon Desert.56 Later, a massive sandstorm approached the Demon Desert. Knowing that this storm was far too dangerous for genin to possibly handle, Temari joined multiple teams to postpone the exams and save the participants.57 Using her wind techniques to offset the sandstorm enough, Temari was able to safely transport genin to shelter.58 After the storm passed, the Chūnin Exams were ended early before starting the finals due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted.59 Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Temari's first appearance in Part II revealed that she has become a jōnin, as well as Sunagakure's ambassador to Konohagakure, since the events in Part I. Her presence in Konohagakure at the time of Naruto's return was to see to the organisation of the bi-annual Chūnin Exams. Her escort around Konoha was Shikamaru Nara; when asked by Naruto Uzumaki if she and Shikamaru were out on a date, they both denied it.60 Temari is later escorted to the Konoha gate by Shikamaru, much to her surprise, since she never thought he would get up so early.14 Later, as she made her way back to Sunagakure, Temari received an omen of bad luck when her cup of tea spontaneously cracked. She commented that, while she didn't believe in such things, she had a bad feeling that something had happened back in Sunagakure. When she learned that Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, Temari joined forces with Team Kakashi, who were on their way to Sunagakure. Because Naruto, like Gaara, was a jinchūriki, Temari sympathised with him, and was glad to know that there was someone like Naruto who could understand Gaara. Upon arriving, Temari found Kankurō to have been gravely injured in his attempt to rescue Gaara. Wanting to save her brothers, Temari planned to join Team Kakashi in rescuing Gaara, although Chiyo volunteered in her place. Once Kankurō was well enough to walk, he set out with Temari to catch up with Team Kakashi. When Gaara was found and revived by Chiyo's act of self-sacrifice, Temari joined Kankurō in thanking Team Kakashi for saving their brother. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit Temari and Kankurō are chosen to escort Gaara to the Kage Summit. Once they arrive in the Land of Iron and the meeting begins, Temari and Kankurō become annoyed by the disrespect the other Kage show to Gaara because of his young age. They come to Gaara's defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and again when Zetsu appears. Zetsu reveals that Sasuke Uchiha is nearby. Soon after the Raikage leaves to fight Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō leave to join him. When they arrive, Gaara interrupts the fight between the Raikage and Sasuke so that he can speak with Sasuke. While he does so, Temari and Kankurō help some samurai that have been hit by Sasuke's Amaterasu, removing their burning armour. After Gaara fails to convince Sasuke to change his ways and at Temari's instance that by being part of the Akastuki and willingly attacking the Summit had sealed his fate, the Sand Siblings and Darui attack him which proved to be futile after he released a more complete form of Susanoo. He left them to combat the collapsing pillars while resuming his pursuit of Danzō. The Sand Siblings and the Raikage's group followed him back to the Summit hall. There they are confronted by Tobi who, after explaining his Eye of the Moon Plan, declares the Fourth Shinobi World War. The Kage agree to the formation of a Shinobi Alliance in response. Gaara is given the additional task of informing Kakashi Hatake of their decision. After the siblings find Kakashi (and Naruto) and tell them what has happened, they return to to Sunagakure to prepare for war. Paradise Life on a Boat Temari is appointed to go to Konoha and deliver information to Tsunade and check out on the progress of the village since Pain's invasion. When she was prepared to return to her village, she is surprised by Konohamaru, who challenged her to a fight. At first, Temari ignored him but Konohamaru attacked her anyway. She was easily able to counter his attacks, leaving him defeated on the floor. She then teased him, claiming that the Sarutobi clan ran out a good heir and that Naruto had sought a lousy student. Konohamaru, furious about this, attacked her again with the use of his Rasengan. With this, Temari got serious. However, before the battle could go any further, Shikamaru stepped in and stopped Konohamaru. Shikamaru had been informed of the intentions of Konohamaru by Udon and Moegi. Temari congratulates Konohamaru for mastering the high-level technique. She compliments the team and says they're promising shinobi before she finally returned to Sunagakure. In the following days, when Gaara travelled to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Alliance to make plans for the war against Akatsuki, Temari accompanied with him, and remained by his side during the meetings. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the war begins, Temari is placed in the Fourth Division. Although Gaara is officially in command of the division, Shikamaru is in Gaara's proxy. Temari reminds him of his responsibility as a leader to their division, which causes him to complain. As Gaara and Ōnoki launch the assault she reminds the troops to wait for the signal. After Ōnoki gives them the signal, Temari directs the rest of the division to charge and as she approaches the battle site she notices her father amongst the enemies. As the battle ensued, Temari attacked the Third Raikage with the Wind Release: Cast Net technique. The technique effectively slashes him, after which she immediately ordered the Sealing Team to move in immediately. The Raikage, however, incapacitated the sealing team before they are able to do anything. Temari attempted to revise her strategy, but Dodai explained the Third's abilities in more detail to her, noting that they would need a much stronger, long-range Wind Release technique to defeat him. Before the Raikage could attack again, Naruto appeared on the battlefield stating that he has such a technique. Temari watched on as Naruto's Rasenshuriken failed to incapacitate the Raikage and later warned her division to listen to Dodai's instructions and flee when the Raikage breached the reinforced wall, but the shinobi who were seemingly exasperated by the fact that nothing was working against the Raikage opted to ambush him. After the failed ambush, she instructed the wounded be taken to the medic team and for the remainder of the forces to fall back. When the Third Raikage was finally sealed, Temari mobilises with the remainder of the division towards where Gaara was battling the Second Mizukage. On the way, in the anime, Temari and her team received word to return to the Third Raikage's location to protect the seal from more reincarnated shinobi. Upon returning, Temari was horrified to see amongst the group of reincarnated shinobi was her old bully from her childhood, Daimaru. Thrilled to see Temari again, Daimaru surprisingly revealed his long feelings of love towards her. While shocked by this, Matsuri noted that men often play jokes simply to get the attention of one they are to shy to openly speak towards. While rejecting Daimaru's feelings, Temari did admit she enjoyed being around someone who wasn't intimidated by her due to her famed and feared relatives, sad when she learned he died. Daimaru eagerly asked if she cried for him when she heard he had died, in which she denied ever crying. He then asked if he had lived, if she would have gone out with him in which she immediately rejected the idea and began laughing. A blushing Matsuri also revealed that Temari already liked someone, an intelligent guy. Temari, noticeably surprised at her knowledge, quickly retaliated claiming that there was nobody that she liked. An angered Daimaru, claimed that he knew she had found someone. Having heard enough, he accepted Temari's rejection, Daimaru's past regrets were let go and allowed himself to be sealed. After saying her goodbyes to her fellow Suna-nin, Temari was approached by the reincarnated Torune Aburame. Remembering him from the Kage Summit, Temari warned her team to be careful. She quickly attacked him, only to reveal Torune was an insect clone. When the real Madara Uchiha made an appearance on the battlefield sending two meteorites crashing towards earth, she appeared to have only sustained a minor injury as she inquired about Ōnoki's state. As they prepared to face Madara, she explained that if the elderly needed too much care, the youngsters would not let them forget about it as they prepared to fight. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax At some point, she and her half of the Fourth Division rejoined Shikamaru's half, and together, they mobilised to the jinchūriki's battlefield. Upon her arrival, she and the other tessenjutsu users stood atop a rock and uses the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique to counter the shock-wave created by the swing of the Ten-Tails' tail. As the Alliances battle strategy later unfolds, Temari marvelled at the fact that Shikaku was able to formulate such a strategy after just being told about their techniques, remarking that it was no coincidence that he was Shikamaru's father. Temari later watched on with the other Allied shinobi as the Hokage clashed with the two Uchiha on the battlefield. As some of the members looked on awestruck of the might of their predecessors, she listened to Shikamaru's transmitted words of encouragement to them to stay alert and wait for an opening. There she noted that Shikamaru would in fact make an excellent Hokage as the ability to sway the hearts of people was a quality necessary to be a leader. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast, drawing Temari and almost the entire world into its spell. In the anime, she dreamed of her brothers trusting her as their advisor.11 Later, everyone was saved by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Both she and Shikamaru represent their respective countries and work closely in the Shinobi Union. She is the first one to notice Shikamaru's strange behavior and confronts him about it. When Shikamaru refuses to involve her in the dangerous mission he was assigned, she feels betrayed, punches him in anger, and leaves in tears. With the support of her brother Gaara, she is determined to find out the truth and save him. Later, she successfully wakes Shikamaru up from Gengo's genjutsu and her presence strengthens Shikamaru's resolve. Her stomach is hurt by Sai when he is under the genjutsu, but is healed in time by Sakura. After the crisis, Shikamaru asks Kakashi for a short leave to go on a date with her. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years following the Fourth Shinobi World War, after meteors began frequently hitting the planet, a Kage Summit was convened, which Temari and Kankurō accompanied Gaara to. Sometime after the meeting, Temari stood alongside her brothers as Gaara defended their village from meteorites. After the planet was saved from the moon collision, she and the rest of the village celebrated their survival. Sometime later while in Konoha, she was seen walking alongside Shikamaru through the village.61 Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Temari meets with Ino and Sakura, and informs them about an incident involving someone with the same chakra as Sasuke. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Shikamaru decides on a gift of a Konoha Hot Springs honeymoon for Naruto and Hinata Hyūga. He asks Temari for her opinion, but she misunderstands and thinks he is asking her to marry him. They spend the day and evening looking at various inns, with Temari still believing Shikamaru is planning their own wedding, until the truth is revealed. She later attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding alongside Shikamaru as his date, still flustered at the idea of such an intimate relationship.62 Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage Temari prepares for her wedding to Shikamaru and her move to Konoha to be part of the Nara Clan. New Era Upon getting married to Shikamaru and taking residence in Konoha, she would later give birth to their son, Shikadai. At some point, she taught a range of Wind Release techniques to Mirai Sarutobi.63 Academy Entrance Arc In the anime, during the early part of Shikadai's first semester in the Academy, he was punished along with some other students for causing a commotion and Temari angrily confronted him in home when he was playing video games. While Shikadai insisted he was unintentionally caught in Boruto Uzumaki's antics, Temari gave him a serious scolding for being involved at all, noting that it was unmanly to not take responsibility. When Shikamaru came home from work and learned about it, despite Temari's attempts to make him scold their son as well, he took the news of Shikadai's school punishment indifferently, viewing it as yet another learning curve for him. Temari was annoyed by this attitude and it only grew when she sensed they were thinking "what a drag", furiously deciding to deprive both men dinner for the night. Later, when Temari learned that her son skipped classes one day, she soon disciplined her son with a harsh slap to the face, leaving a deep red mark across his check. Sarada Uchiha Arc On the day of the Five Kage meeting in Konoha, Temari would host her brothers during their stay in the village, and reprimand Shikadai when he failed to address Gaara, the Kazekage, appropriately. Naruto Shinden: Family Day NOTE':' In the anime, the events of this arc occur after the Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc. When Temari learned that the winner of the Parent and Child Day eating competition would get unlimited free dumplings from Ankorodō for one year, she forced Shikamaru and Shikadai to compete, wanting the prize for herself. They ultimately lost. Shikamaru later reported that Temari almost killed him in a rage. Byakuya Gang Arc In the anime, as the Byakuya Gang began doing regular heists throughout Konoha, all active chūnin and above shinobi were mobilised to intercept. Temari met her son in the way when he was waiting for a friend and informed him that she would be late coming home but had prepared dinner and he just had to heat the food up. During one such heist, Temari discovered the thieves being spied on by Team 15. She came to their aid, driving the thieves on the retreat. The Konoha-nin followed the thieves into the park where they found Boruto and Shikadai. Temari instructed her son to help detain them, only for him to stumble. This ultimately led to the thieves escaping. Temari sternly lectured her son for being too careful and calculating to approach situations quickly, pointing out that Shikadai was clearly hesitant to fight the Byakuya Gang even as just backup for a jōnin, telling him that he has to commit himself to his goal and be willing to take risks or else he could lose things precious to him, before leaving to give report. Versus Momoshiki Arc In the anime, Temari helped her son and his team prepare for the Chūnin Exams with regular sparring matches against her, easily defeating them in battle despite Shikadai's attempts to use strategy against her and then admonishing them for being too late in being serious before revealing the presence of Gaara's shinobi in the Exams and noting that they would be no match for Shinki, Gaara's adopted son. While meeting with Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Uchiha for tea one day, Temari watched as Naruto used his shadow clones to help villagers as he was too busy in his office. During the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Temari sat with Sakura and Ino and watched her son face off against Boruto Uzumaki. When Shikadai admitted defeat during the battle, much like his father did when he was younger, Temari laughed. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki began their attack, Temari and Sakura helped protect people in the arena from the falling debris. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, when Mitsuki apparently betrayed Konohagakure by attacking two gate guards and leaving, the village was put on lockdown to handle the matters. Later, Boruto and Sarada left to find their team-mate despite orders. When Temari learned that Shikamaru sent Team 10 to retrieve the two genin before they were branded missing-nin, she confronted her husband about such a decision, not liking the idea of putting their son in such a difficult situation with his best friend. Shikamaru insisted that it would both aid Shikadai in his growth and because Shikadai thinks so much like Shikamaru, their son would probably realise the inconsistencies in the situation and could help figure out the truth, something that Shikamaru would have wanted to do himself if not too busy. Later, as the elder sister of Fifth Kazekage, Temari was invited to join Gaara at the Wind Daimyō's banquet. While preparing for it, the Nara Clan's chief adviser, Enchū Nara was deeply annoyed that Shikamaru, as head of the Nara Clan, would not be joining. He voiced his disdain at how much the Nara Clan appeared to slipping since the Fourth World Shinobi War and the constant gossip of the Land of Wind that the Nara Clan was not worthy of the unity between the Kazekage Clan ever since Shikamaru married Temari. While Shikadai was offered by Enchū to take up learning politics under the Fire Daimyō, he was deeply tempted to agree and decided to drop out being a ninja for two years, much to Temari's dismay as she tried in vain to make him stop it and was further shocked when Shikamaru agreed to allow it without much complaint. However, in the end, he instead decided to prove the worth the Nara Clan by mastering Wind Release techniques from Temari, which she happily agreed to teach him. One-Tail Escort Arc In the anime, Temari decided to take a reluctant Shikadai to her home in Sunagakure, insisting that he should visit his uncle once in awhile. Later, Temari grew concerned for her brothers when they failed to return after so long after meeting with Sasuke. Deciding to investigate, she took Shikadai with her. They ultimately found Yodo and Araya carrying Gaara back to the village. They explained how during a battle with Urashiki Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke was teleported to a different dimension and Gaara was injured while managing to temporarily seal the enemy. After being told how Kankurō was joining Boruto and Shinki in escorting Shukaku to Konohagakure, Temari trusted the Suna-nin to take care of Gaara while she and Shikadai went ahead. They soon found the site of Kankurō's fight against Urashiki's puppets, having ended in a huge explosion. While searching for Kankurō, they found Boruto had returned, desperate to help the older ninja. While Boruto explained he had to come back to help Kankurō, despite Shinki's cold protests, Temari explained that Shinki wasn't as uncaring as he appears, but rather was determined to make his family proud. While showing gratitude for Boruto wanting to help her brother, Temari insisted that as ninja, they had to think of the bigger picture, including respecting their allies' wishes. They found evidence of a hole being dug as a means to escape the explosion, prompting the Konoha-nin to catch up with Shinki. They ultimately caught up to Shinki and Shukaku as they were attacked by the last of Urashiki's last puppet. While Boruto helped Shinki and Shukaku escape, the puppet's large array of weapons and attack styles made it difficult for the shinobi to battle off as Temari was ultimately wounded and partially paralysed while protecting her son. Through the team-work of Boruto and Shikadai, they ultimately managed to destroy the puppet. Afterwards, it was decided for Boruto to head on with Shinki and Shukaku while Temari tended to her wounds with Shikadai and resumed their search for Kankurō. Shortly afterwards, they were attacked by Urashiki, who stole some of their chakra and knocked them out. The mother and son were later found by Suna-nin, who revealed that Kankurō was alive and safe, and were brought to Konohagakure for treatment. Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals The night of Temari and Shikimaru's wedding anniversary, she made him a dinner, which wasn't eaten when her husband returned from work to sleep. Becoming annoyed at Shikamaru forgetting the anniversary, she ignored him when he greeted her the next morning, but gave him food after he washed himself and got dressed. Talking, she reminded him of what he had forgotten, leading to Shikamaru apologise before having to leave for work. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie Temari was one of the shinobi to fight off the Ghost Army. She later met up with Shikamaru. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire She is seen amongst the other Suna-nin ready to battle Konoha-nin, believing that Konohagakure betrayed them by setting a trap for Gaara who went up missing on his way there. However, Jiraiya appears and reassures the Suna-nin that Gaara is very much alive by showing them a message created by Gaara's sand. Video Games Temari is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * "Temari" (手まり) is the name of a Japanese handball. * In the omake at the end of Shippūden episode 75, Shikamaru told Asuma that Naruto: Shippūden would now be called Shikamaru: Shippūden. The logo appeared with the title, and two silhouettes appeared facing each other. One of them was Shikamaru and the other was Temari. * Temari was ranked as the 16th most popular character in the sixth and most recent Naruto character popularity poll. Temari was the 11th most popular character in Naruto according to the fifth poll. She finished 15th in the fourth poll. In the "Naruto Databook", Temari was the 14th most popular character overall. * According to the databook(s): ** Temari's hobby is flora appreciation. ** Temari wishes for a rematch with Shikamaru. ** Temari's favourite foods are sweet chestnuts, and Kenchin soup. Her least favourite foods are dishes such as squid and octopus. ** Her favourite phrases are "Sharpen your sickle at sunset" (夕焼けに鎌をとげ, Yūyake ni kama o toke)1 and "One view, a thousand ri" (一望千里, Ichibō Senri).23 The latter idiom refers to a sweeping view of the eye or a boundless expanse. ** Temari has completed 42 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 20 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets show that Temari's heeled sandals in The Last: Naruto the Movie add 1 cm onto her height. Quotes * (About her match with Tenten) "Wasn't much of a match; kinda boring."64 * (About Shikamaru) "Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions… Didn't you receive emotion training?"65 * (To Shikamaru) "Unexpected fragility… men are strange…"66 * (To Naruto about Gaara) "Even if you go, you'll be only in the way, that, and our Gaara is strong!" * (To Naruto) "''Naruto… You really are a mysterious person. You have the power to change people… Lady Chiyo was always saying how she didn't care about the future of the village… She wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara… ''"67 Category:2000s